Algo más
by Nana Walker
Summary: Percepciones de personajes de DGM sobre sí mismos, sobre otros personajes o sobre sus vivencias. Oneshot V. Identidad
1. I Prisionera

N/A: ¡Holas gente! Aquí Nana con otro intento de fic. Estuve pensando mucho y reflexionando sobre mi forma deficiente de narración, por lo que decidí publicar _esto_ (_le llamo "esto" por no estar centrado en el género de romance, que es sobre lo que frecuentemente escribo xDu_) que compondrá, básicamente, una serie de drabbles (_o más bien dicho, pensamientos de personajes de DGM sobre diversos ámbitos de su ¿vida?_), que giran a través de diversas temáticas. Espero que les guste :D(?)

_**Disclaimer**_: DGray-man y todos sus personajes son propiedad intelectual de Katsura Hoshino-sama. Si fuese mío… trataría de que no me lo censurasen con la reciente ley de censura (156) en Japón.

_**Advertencia**__**s:**_ Angst y (_ojala la Inocencia y Ange-sama me libren de ello_) OoC (_ustedes juzguen -.-U_)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**Algo más**_

_**I. Prisionera**_

A Lenalee Lee no le gusta hablar de ello. Varias veces ha tenido que hacerlo, pero ella hubiese preferido una y mil veces tener que acallar y ahogar aquella vivencia, olvidándola en el proceso. Pero no. Los recuerdos dolorosos son casi imposibles de borrar, haciéndose más dificultosa esta tarea de lo que hubiese querido.

¿Qué recuerdo era aquel? La separación. La primera separación de la cual había sido víctima, gracias a la Central. Gracias al Vaticano. Gracias a la Inocencia. Ella había sido escogida por Dios. Esa es la razón que le dan para separarla de su hermano, a la corta edad de cuatro años. Después de eso, todo era una sarta de remolinos, de destrozos y disipación de la realidad, ahogada bajo un claro oscuro casi alienado, rosando la falta de cordura.

En esos tiempos, su mente repetía una sola cosa, una sola frase insulsa y sin importancia para nadie: "déjenme ir a casa". Parece que nadie la oye o, más bien, tal vez no habla. Intenta hablar. Sabe que sus labios se mueven. Escucha su voz, temblorosa, un poco aguda, como una rata atrapada en una trampilla y espera que ellos le suelten las muñecas y la dejen ir. No importa si la abandonan a su suerte. Cualquier cosa era mejor que estar aquí. Ellos la ignoran y la fuerzan a aceptar esa cosa. A aceptar la Inocencia.

Lenalee, la mayoría del tiempo, se acuerda de ello. Siente las mejillas tiesas de tanto llorar, a pesar de que, en esos momentos, esta dedicándole una sonrisa a alguno de sus compañeros o a su hermano. Casi siente el sabor salado y doloroso de las lágrimas en el nacimiento de su garganta, y no puede evitar ir por un poco de agua y beberla con vehemencia, como si de verdad necesitase mitigar los sollozos que derramo en su niñez.

Aún tomando en cuenta aquella niñez cortada de raíz por la Guerra Sagrada, todavía puede sonreír. Aún puede vivir en el lugar del cual solo aspiraba escapar, ya que se ha convertido, sin querer o desearlo, en su hogar. Baja la mirada hasta toparse con su Inocencia. Con esa arma divina que había aceptado apenas su hermano hubo llegado a la Orden Oscura. Si él había hecho un sacrificio por ella, ¿por qué ella no habría de hacerlo por él? Así que, a pesar de odiar aquel poder, decidió recibir la Gracia de Dios. Miró a su hermano, la primera vez, llevando el uniforme de Supervisor de la Orden Oscura y su corazón dio un vuelco. Komui ha llegado a formar parte de sus torturadores, no de manera pragmática, sino simbólica, logrando que su corazón salte de felicidad, temblando de miedo.

Decide emular su pasado. Sabe que no puede olvidarlo, así que resuelve reemplazar todo. Su prisión es su hogar. El uniforme de sus verdugos pasa a ser el de sus amigos. Es la única forma de vivir que ve en el horizonte. Mira sus muñecas y advierte pequeñas cicatrices de las correas que la asían con mucha fuerza, como si le hubiesen puesto clavos calientes sobre la piel, recordándole que todavía es prisionera, aunque ahora sea bajo su consentimiento. Las circunstancias no cambian el hecho.

Y en ese momento, cuando ve a su hermano dormir sobre el escritorio de su oficina, se da cuenta. Se percata de que ya no es una niña que solo llora y llora, sino una que calla y sonríe, hipócrita. Porque sabe que si no lo hace, volverán a separarla de nuevo. Porque si, sonriendo puede prolongar esa mentira un poco más, no dudará en hacerlo.

- Hermano, te traje café- le avisa al Supervisor, apenas entra en la oficina, tratando de esquivar los documentos desordenados en el suelo. Komui alza la vista y, enérgico, de un solo salto, llega a su lado.

- ¡Lenalee-chaaaaaaan! ¡Te extrañaba!- le grita, mientras abraza sus rodillas.

La joven, al escuchar a su hermano, esboza una pequeña sonrisa. Las pequeñas sonrisas son sinceras, ya que únicamente aparecen cuando sobresalen sus seres queridos por sobre el uniforme. Y, solo en esos momentos, puede engañarse a sí misma, escribiendo la palabra "Hogar" sobre los barrotes y paredes de su celda.

Fin Drabble I. Prisionera

By: Nana Walker

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

N/A: ¿Les gusto? ¡Espero que sí! ¿Por qué comenzar los drabbles con las experiencias de Lena, si mi personaje favorito de DGM es Allen/Nea? Ni siquiera yo lo sé xD. En fin, no me quiero alargar tanto, tomando en cuenta la extensión de cada drabble.

Espero impaciente sus comentarios, criticas (por favor, quiero criticas TwT) constructivas, misiles fálicos, y muchos etcéteras :D

Recuerden: ¡Su review es mi sueldo! *agita una lata*

Muchas gracias por leer, bye bye y cuídense miles :D


	2. II Sueño y realidad

N/A: ¡Holas gente! Aquí Nana torturándoles con más Angst *O*…. ¡Viva el angst, mierda! (ese es un grito chilensis, no lo tomen como insulto xD). En fin, muchas gracias por leerse el drabble anterior y, más gracias aún, por continuar leyendo este :D.

Tambien quería agradecer, enormemente, a **Miranda Kliese**, **Danyeda Goofy Panterita** (muchas gracia spor ayudarme con la slineas divisorias xD) y a **Alice P e a c h e s** por sus comentarios :D *se inclina*

_**Disclaimer:**_ DGray-man y todos sus personajes- los sexosos y los no tanto XD- son propiedad de Katsura Hoshino-sama. Si fuesen míos, ¿creen que estaría escribiendo fics D:?

_**Advertencias**_: Sadismo xD(?) *Nana no está segura si eso puede considerarse una advertencia*. Tal vez un poco de OoC al forzar a Road a adaptarse a mi perspectiva xDU.

¡Disfruten(?) y/o tortúrense(?)!

* * *

_**Algo más**_

_**II. Sueño y realidad**_

Road Kamelot consideraba la realidad de una forma distinta, quizás un poco utópica al común de los mortales- siendo ella un ser inmortal, portadora de los genes de Noé-. Para ella todo, desde que había abierto sus ojos y las cicatrices, dolorosas, se habían incrustado en su rostro, era parte de un largo e interminable sueño. Absolutamente todo. Su familia, la guerra en contra de los exorcistas, la Inocencia, Allen. Todo era parte de una parafernalica fantasía, arraigada en aquel planeta llamado Tierra, constructo último de su imaginación.

Ella era la Noé de los sueños. Eso lo tenía bien sabido y aprehendido. Desde que _despertó_ como Noé, el Conde Milenario, otra quimera de su mente, le informo de aquello. Ella era la Noé de los sueños. Puede manipular los sueños. Puede cambiarlos. Puede _crearlos_. Lo sabe, ya que siente algo que se lo susurra al oído, con un tinte macabro e infantil, tal cual como ella lo hace en esos momentos, en una parte indeterminada de su sueño. Se encuentra cortando de raíz la existencia de otro ente de su alucinación: un exorcista- así ha llamado a la quimera- que chilla como un niño, que ha despertado, después de haber soñado una terrible pesadilla. Sus dedos quedan cubiertos de la sangre del portador de Inocencia y, curiosa, acerca el líquido carmesí a su nariz. Huele a metal. Se sorprende, ya que nunca creyó poder sentir algo de manera tan vivida dentro de sus sueños. Las fantasías de sus letargos, poco a poco, comienzan a cobrar una realidad insospechada, un tanto alarmante, que Road decide ignorar, para terminar, sin remordimientos, de quitarle las entrañas al exorcista y colgárselas al cuello.

- Tyki, esto es un sueño, ¿cierto?- le preguntó en cierta ocasión al Noé portugués, logrando que este le dedicase una mirada extrañada.

- Claro que no es un sueño, Road- le negó, exhalando el humo del cigarrillo-. ¿Acaso lo crees así?

- Sí.

- ¿Quieres que te pellizque, para que lo compruebes por ti misma?- le consultó Mikk, sonriendo, a lo que Road se negó, enseñándole la lengua.

Road se da cuenta, con aquel ofrecimiento por parte de su hermano, que no desea despertar. Nunca se lo había planteado y, solo ahora, que la oportunidad de toparse con la realidad se cierne sobre ella, se percata de que no quiere despertar. La realidad es algo demasiado nebuloso como para siquiera intentar recordarla ni, mucho menos, verse envuelta en aquel espacio sólido y innegable otra vez, fuera de la seguridad de sus sueños. Fuera de la diversión de los mismos. Teme a la realidad y, solo en esa ocasión, lo percibe. Prefiere quedarse dentro del espacio onírico que se encuentra en el interior de su alma, jugando por la eternidad con sus muñecos, ya sean Exorcistas, Noés, akumas o humanos. Cualquiera le servía para entretenerse dentro de la ilusión de su desvarío. Todos ellos eran interesantes a sus ojos y, en cualquier momento, podría sentir la necesidad acuciante de destruir las almas que ella había creado, solo por diversión.

Un día cualquiera, dentro de la fantasía, ¿debe? no… no es un deber. Ella acomoda el curso de su sueño para que las circunstancias simulen ser un deber. Su mundo, su fantasía, debe ser cuerda. Debe parecer real. No sabe desde cuándo piensa de esa forma, pero se esfuerza para que la realidad se vea reflejada en el espejismo creado por ella. Debe asesinar a otro exorcista. ¿Qué más da? Cuando se acaben, solo con desearlo, aparecerán más y más, como una plaga de insectos molestos, que se devoran los sembrados marchitos al sol.

Clava una y otra y otra y otra… infinidad de velas sobre el cuerpo mutilado, provocando un brote incesante de sangre carmesí, podrida, como si fuese un pastel desarmándose, gracias al calor inexistente en los velones. Parece un mar de brea caliente. Huele a mucho metal. Tal vez demasiado. Las moscas se acercan, felices, ante el festín que se les ofrece, logrando que la mayor de los Noés frunza el ceño, sorprendiéndose ante el hecho. Ella no deseó moscas en su sueño. Las observa, fijamente, clavando sus pupilas violáceas en cada uno de sus ojos, espetándoles con la mente que deben ¿irse? No. Solo deben desaparecer. Se los dice con la mirada. Se los grita, mientras utiliza a Lero como matamoscas, provocando que revoloteen a su alrededor, mofándose de su incompetencia.

Las moscas no se van.

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué?

Recuerda las palabras de Tyki. Miras sus dedos, pintarrajeados de esmalte negro. ¿Y si lo intentase? Por primera vez, es consciente de sentir temor. La Realidad se acerca, imitando su sonrisa. Tiene miedo. No se lo puede negar a sí misma. Contempla nuevamente el cadáver, el que se ve espantosamente real. _Demasiado_ real para su gusto. No. Ella creía que todo eso era real, porque había imitado a la realidad dentro de sus sueños. Listo. Eso logra tranquilizarla. Decide no darle más vueltas al asunto y se aleja, jugueteando con Lero, mientras tararea una canción.

Gira su rostro. El cadáver sigue ahí, impávido, lleno de moscas. ¿Por qué? Sus dedos nuevamente le sugieren el ofrecimiento de Tyki como una opción tentadora. ¿Y si…? ¿De qué teme, si esta tan segura que eso es parte de su sueño? ¿Y si no lo era? ¿Qué haría si descubría que todo eso era una verdad más allá de su compresión? ¿Cómo reaccionaría al saber que eso era la parte de la realidad?

El fiambre se burla de ella. Road pestañea. El cadáver sigue tieso. Muerto, a pesar de estar existiendo en un sueño, donde nada puede morir, porque nada existe realmente. Vuelve a cuestionarse. ¿Y si…? Decide concluir su resolución. Se pellizcaría. ¿Qué podría temer? Si lo hacía y despertaba, podría volver a dormirse y ya. No representaba un problema mayor. Pero… ¿y si el sueño nunca fue real? ¿Y si nunca existió?

Acerca sus dedos lentamente a su brazo. Esperando continuar dentro de su sueño, se apreta la piel, sin compasión, cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

Permanece unos segundos interminables, inmóvil, sin siquiera atreverse a abrir sus ojos, porque le ha dolido el pellizco. No quiere aspirar el aroma de su alrededor, porque teme sentir el olor a sangre. Le aterra ser consciente al fin, del lugar en el que se encuentra, porque sabe que, si ve al cadáver, después de haber sentido el dolor del apretón, distinguirá al fin si se encuentra varada en sus sueños o si el peso de los muertos es parte de su escalofriante realidad.

Pero, lo que más teme-por sobretodo-, es no poder cargar con ello.

Fin Oneshot II. Sueño y realidad

By: Nana Walker

* * *

N/A: ¿Les ha gustado? ¡Espero que sí! A decir verdad, este me ha costado escribirlo más que el anterior, ya que no estoy muy familiarizada con Road. Es cierto que en casi todas mis historias la pongo, pero lo hago más desde una focalización externa xDU. En fin, espero que no me haya quedado muy OoC. Si fue así, por fa, agradecería mucho que me lo dijesen ;-;… para saberlo y no volver a cometer el mismo error :Du.

¿Por qué escribí un oneshot (su extensión fue mucha para considerar un drabble XD) sobre Road y no de otro personaje de DGray-man? Pos… según yo, Road es una especie de Némesis de Lena XDD… creo que más que nada fue por eso -.-U. Por lo del título, quería ponerle "Soñadora", pero esa palabra me recuerda a una teleserie mexicana que vi cuando tenía como 12 años, en las que las protas salían nadando en una piscina: me imaginaba a Road en esa situación y me desternillaba de risa XD, así que no pude xD.

Bien, creo que eso es xD

Solo me queda decirles: recuerden ¡Su review es mi sueldo- y su espacio para dejar una crítica con respeto-! *agita una lata*

Bye bye, cuídense miles y que la Inocencia y Ange-sama les traigan un buen y extremo 2011 :D


	3. III Propósito

**N/A****:** ¡Holas gente! Nana al fin regresa de la muerte(?). En un principio, no tenía intención de tardar tanto con la actualización de estos drabbles pero, en el verano, conocí Livejournal (y sus comunidades) y me atraparon x,DDDDD. En fin, ya me queda la nada para terminar con el desafío de una comunidad, así que, supongo que habrá actualizaciones más rápidas de esto.

Entrando al fic, había pensado poner ahora un drabble sobre Lavi pero, como en el desafío hice un drabble de Allen que va por los mismos derroteros de esta serie, decidí colgarlo aquí.

Antes de ir al fic, quisiese agradecer el comentario de **Alice P e a c h e s** (eres amor 3). En fin, este drabble en un principio, y posterior oneshot luego de su edición, corresponde al número 2 del desafío de reto diario (comunidad de Livejournal).

**Claim****:** Allen Walker.

**Extensión:** 339 palabras en un principio. Posterior a la edición, quedó en 883 palabras.

**Advertencias**: Situado antes de la aparición de Nea, vale decir, el Decimocuarto.

**Disclaimer:** DGray-man y todos sus personajes son de Katsura Hoshino. Orz, esto del disclaimer lo encuentro cada vez más estúpido. Es obvio que DGM no es de nadie que publique por acá (a menos que la Hoshi haya tomado clases de español y se las dé de Ficker x,DU).

**Resumen**** del oneshot:** Allen era incapaz de pensar en el final ya que, si esa instancia llegaba, no podría seguir viviendo.

* * *

_**Algo más**_

_**III. Propósito**_

Allen, después de cada batalla, a pesar de las múltiples heridas recibidas en su cuerpo, los daños emocionales que lo acometían y las pérdidas que sufría, era feliz. Pensándolo mejor, no era así. En su vida, también había espacio para el dolor: prueba de ello eran las lágrimas que, con anterioridad, había derramado cada vez que alguien moría en sus brazos, observando con impotencia algo que no había podido evitar.

Sin embargo, el quinceañero, las veces que esto ocurría, trataba de animarse, pues no tenía otra opción. En su vida no había espacio para la depresión: tenía muchas cosas por hacer y a muchas personas a las que proteger. Por lo mismo, siempre esbozaba una sonrisa, larga y dulce, practicadas sin descanso durante su tiempo libre, para aliviar a los demás del dolor que estuviesen sufriendo, pues su propio sufrimiento era guardado ahí, entre la garganta y el estómago. Cuando tuviese ganas de llorar, comería mucho, para mitigar la pena.

A veces, en esos momentos en que la tristeza lo acometía, recordaba cómo, apenas siendo un niño, había escogido su camino a seguir, sin preguntarle a nadie, pues sabía que, estando solo, debería estar preparado para seguir avanzando, hasta el día de su muerte, sin ayuda de nadie. Ni siquiera vislumbraba, por aquel entonces, que la meta, maligna y a la vez impávida, llegase antes del día de su deceso. El final del camino siempre se veía lejano e inalcanzable, como un pequeño punto perdido en la inmensidad de una hoja en blanco.

Por ese motivo, Allen ni siquiera miraba de reojo al futuro, envuelto en niebla e incertidumbre, sino que fijaba su atención en el presente y a lo que en él pudiese ser salvado: era lo único que con su mano, deforme y sanguinolenta, podía alcanzar y aspirar a proteger. Sólo ahí, en su presente, había cosas que podían ser salvadas. El futuro sólo era un concepto inasible y oscuro. Tan oscuro, que carecía de un significado y consistencia para Allen.

Sólo le dio importancia a este particular punto de vista, cuando su Inocencia fue completamente destruida. En ese momento exacto, comprendió que el camino que se había trazado para sí mismo ya no era sólo el fin de su vida. Era su vida en sí misma. Finalmente entendió, casi horrorizado de sí mismo que, si él no era un exorcista que pudiese salvar las almas de los akumas, esa vida, su vida, ya no tenía sentido y la muerte cobraba un atractivo peligroso y fascinante a sus ojos.

Después de todo, ya no valdría la pena estar en el sendero que se había construido para sí mismo, si no podía caminar en él. Esa ya no sería su vida y ese camino sólo sería una tortura en la que no querría estar. Si eso llegase a suceder, lo mejor sería desaparecer.

Sin embargo, más tarde, cuando recuperó su brazo, se atrevió a hacer algo que, con anterioridad, se le antojaba casi como una locura: rebelde, transgredió la línea que separaba su presente de su futuro. Su vista, siempre plantada en los accidentes e irregularidades de su camino se enfocó— en un principio, temerosa, luego más avezada— en su porvenir, desvariando sobre el final del camino. Un poco reticente, trató de imaginarse el final— un futuro, por completo, distinto— y no pudo.

Su cerebro, en blanco, fue capaz de hacerse una sola pregunta a sí mismo:

¿Qué sería de él si el Conde, los Noés y los akumas desaparecían?

La respuesta, por sí misma, llegó como si fuese un acto reflejo, sin que siquiera pudiese prevenir el golpe. El Destructor del tiempo sacudió su rostro con rudeza tratando, con ello, de retornar lo más rápido posible al seguro presente— a ese punto indeterminado del tiempo que era presente—, ya que intentar rozar el nebuloso futuro, le provocó un terror absoluto e indescriptible, como si cientos de cadáveres saliesen de tierra esperando devorarlo. Su yo del futuro se rió, malicioso, de él, de su cobardía por algo que aún no existía y que, con seguridad, no existiría nunca. Porque el futuro no existía y no existiría jamás.

Su yo futuro sabe que a Allen no le aterra el futuro en sí, sino que una sola situación que se podría dar en algún presente indeterminado: el fin de la guerra santa. Allen también lo sabe. Si esa guerra llegase a su fin, su camino, completamente martirizado, también lo haría. No podría seguir caminando.

Trata de escapar de ese pensamiento lacrimoso y homicida y trata de pensar en otra cosa. A pesar de ello, se sorprende a sí mismo deseando, casi con delirio, que el final de su camino nunca llegue. Sólo anhela que su sendero sea infinito y eterno. Tortuosamente eterno, al igual que esa guerra, la cual sólo desea se prolongue a perpetuidad. Es su único deseo.

Al final, ha comprendido que, si todo arriba a buen puerto, su vida caería por un precipicio, oscuro e infinito, aterrador y lúgubre. Perdería su razón de existir. Simple y llanamente, no podría seguir viviendo.

Nunca podría salir de aquel pozo al cual caería. El agua estancada sólo le daría nauseas y casi no podría respirar. La única opción, en ese espacio reducido a pesadilla, cubierto de sus propios fantasmas, sería sólo una: morir.

Fin Oneshot III. Propósito.

Por: Nana Walker

* * *

**N/A:** Espero que este nuevo oneshot (sí, finalmente me di cuenta que todos eran oneshots x,DDDD) les haya gustado. Si Allen quedó un poco OoC, me disculpo por ello (aunque si la misma Hoshino deja a sus personajes OoC… ¿por qué yo no puedo x,DDDD?).

Tengo la intención de, aparte de este oneshot, hacer otro a futuro sobre Allen (cuando ya tiene plena conciencia de que en su interior se encuentra Nea, devorando su alma). Sólo espero que salga… y no me acusen por ser tan Allen fan~.

En fin, gracias por leer. Sus opiniones, sugerencias y críticas constructivas son bien recibidas.

Y cómo diría alguien por ahí: _See you again~._


	4. IV Escéptica

**N/A: **Duh, vuelvo actualizar esto, agradeciéndoles desde el fondo de mi corazón por haber leído los tres anteriores x,D. Por cierto, le dedico este coso a mi amigui Danyeda Goofy Panterita, quien me influencia con sus mensajes cracksubliminales x,D. ¡Amigui, esto va para ti!

**Disclaimer**: DGray-man y todos sus personajes son propiedad intelectual de Katsura Hoshino.

**Extensión: **348 palabras.

**Advertencias:** OoC plenamente justificado, debido a la nada aparición de Moore en el manga y en el anime x,DU

**Resumen: **Porque antes de que llegara Allen, ella no creía en los fantasmas

* * *

_**Algo más**_

_**IV. Escéptica**_

Moore, antes de conocer a Allen, no creía en lo sobrenatural: demonios, brujas, espíritus e incluso Dios sólo son conceptualizaciones, que las personas utilizan, para dar explicación a cosas que no comprenden. Ella lo sabe y por eso, cuando se encaminó a la iglesia embrujada, ni siquiera llegó a pensar en la posibilidad de ver espíritus asesinando a los vagabundos que ahí pernotaban. ¡Es estúpido! ¡Un simple rumor!, le dice a su camarada, mientras se infiltra en la vieja iglesia, resuelta a encontrar esa verdad, tan escurridiza y mutable, que corre libre por los pasillos abandonados del edificio.

Sin embargo, al rato después, ver a su compañero deshacerse frente a sus propios ojos, se convierte en la gota que, cayendo sobre el lienzo pintado, comienza a manchar el cuadro perfecto en el cual su realidad fue pintada. La que lo deformó y abrió su punto de vista: los demonios comenzaron a tomar otra forma y a hacerse mucho más sólidos, casi al alcance de sus manos, mientras ella aún intentaba negarlos, con las pocas fuerzas que en esos instantes es capaz de esbozar.

¡Algo tan ridículo no puede existir!

Aún se lo sigue repitiendo a sí misma, cuando el hermano Mark se convierte en un monstruo. Aún intenta seguir renegando de la fantasía que se muestra tan clara, cuando el inspector y todos sus compañeros del cuerpo de policía desaparecen a su lado. Incluso sigue apelando a esa realidad cada vez más lejana, mientras ve como Allen destruye el último vestigio de ese demonio que, hasta hace pocos minutos atrás, era quien vivía con ella, con una enfermedad a cuestas y sin ganas de comer.

Al finalizar la batalla, se da cuenta que está sola: Allen se ha marchado, con una sonrisa casi de ultratumba adornando su rostro y todos, quienes la conocían, han muerto en un santiamén.

Justo en ese instante, en el que se ve a sí misma sentada sola sobre los escombros fríos de la iglesia, es cuando se percata de algo realmente importante: ella se ha convertido, sin querer creerlo aún, en un fantasma.

Fin drabble IV. Escéptica

Por: Nana Walker

* * *

N/A: Muchísimas gracias por seguir leyendo 8D. Comentarios, críticas constructivas y sugerencias son bien recibidos.

Bye bye, cuídense mucho y nos leemos en el siguiente, espero(?)


	5. V Identidad

**N/A: **¡Holiwis gente~!Ya volví con otro drabble que, seguramente, estará más fail que todos los demás x, ya, pido disculpas por el OoC innecesario y lo failmente escrito que está: la inspiración escritural me está volviendo en débiles oleadas sucesivas :B y estoy tratando de aprovecharlas al máximo x,DU (sí, hace más de un mes que le está costando horrores escribir algo "decente").

Por cierto, gracias a toda la gente linda que leyó el oneshot anterior pero, por sobre todo, a **Alice P e a c h e s**, que siempre me comenta 3… ¡eres amor, linda 3~! (que gay sonó x,DU).

**Disclaimer**: DGray-man y todos sus personajes son propiedad intelectual de Katsura Hoshino.

**Extensión: **991 palabras.

**Advertencias:** Umm… probable OoC en este y en los drabbles que le sigan, seguramente. Creo que eso no más x,D.

**Resumen: **Vivir para escribir la historia era un fin realmente tétrico, ahora que lo pensaba con más calma.

* * *

_**Algo más**_

_**V. Identidad**_

Lavi, a veces, cuando está un poco aburrido de su vida como un mero y simple observador, trata de rememorar las vivencias del pasado— esas experiencias casi invisibles a estas alturas— en las que no alcanzaba el metro y medio de altura y lo llamaban por un nombre que no había tenido la oportunidad de escoger pero que, sin embargo, era más suyo y mucho más propio que todo lo que había obtenido, tras sus duros y arduos trabajos, en la interminable e intemporal vida de un Bookman.

Si junta sus párpados hasta borrar ese gris que le ofrece el cielo de la Orden, casi podría jurar que se encuentra en su tierra natal, corriendo entre los campos de trigo y el azul limpio del cielo, con un libro bajo el brazo mientras escapa de sus padres, quienes quieren obligarlo a trabajar cuanto antes en el primer empleo que se ofrezca (preferentemente en el molino del pueblo, donde ya tiene asegurado un puesto como aprendiz). Cuando esa opción (si no confortable, por lo menos aceptable) se cruzó en su camino, decidió no tomarla, porque él no estaba para ese tipo de cosas: lo suyo eran más bien las letras y todos los colores caleidoscópicos del mundo que se pudiese capturar con ellas.

Esas eran las ilusiones de su niñez, con las que siempre soñaba despierto, esperando que algún milagro sucediera para que se hiciesen realidad. Nunca supo si fue por el poder de su fe o por la cantidad de ruegos que le hizo a Dios— a ese dios en el que ahora no cree— porque un día, casi como un hada madrina, apareció Bookman ante él, pintando la carrera del historiador de color de rosa y contándole mil maravillas de la misma, prometiéndole — casi a la ligera— que esos deseos suyos, pueriles y fantasiosos, de una u otra forma se harían realidad si recorría el camino de un observador.

Y él, sin pensarlo mucho en ese entonces, le creyó y lo siguió: después de todo, no tenía mucho que perder si lo hacía.

Después de eso, la historia se sucedió ante sus ojos como una secuencia de sangrientas páginas pasadas a gran velocidad: fue ahí cuando aprendió que los sueños, si se torcían un poco, realmente podrían llegar a ser más aterradores que la peor pesadilla jamás soñada durante toda su vida. Nadie se lo advirtió, por lo que el golpe (ese que no estaba preparado para recibir) llegó sin premisas ni consideraciones, quitándole esa venda que, hasta hace poco, lo ayudaba a mantener su sueños lúcidos incluso cuando estaba despierto.

Sí, recuerda que los primeros civiles y soldados vagabundos que vio casi quiebran su resolución pues, verlos arrojados a su suerte, llorando por la pérdida de sus seres queridos o siendo devorados por las moscas y hormigas, fue demasiado cruel para ese joven corazón suyo, que latía desbocado ante tanta emoción.

— No llores— lo reprendió su maestro, con una voz dura y rasposa—. No estamos aquí para eso. Sólo vinimos para…

… observar y escribir la historia, objetivamente, y nada más.

No sabe si eso lo escuchó de Panda, si él lo dijo o sólo lo pensó pero, casi con remordimiento, se enjugó las lágrimas y (tomando pluma y papel) comenzó a pintar la realidad, tratando de calcarla lo más fidedignamente similar a los hechos objetivos, para así no defraudarse a sí mismo ni, mucho menos, a sus deseos. Usar las palabras para plasmar la realidad era su sueño, ese que siempre había anhelado cumplir y el que, por nada del mundo, deseaba traicionar: ya que ese deseo suyo se transfigurase y deformase con el paso de los años, era otro asunto.

Aún así, la primera vez que le tocó escribir (en vivo) uno de los pasajes de la historia, su mano le tembló.

— Si no puedes con esto, regresa a tu casa— le dijo Panda, tomándole con brusquedad la mano que usaba para escribir—. Pero, si sientes que te puedes acostumbrar, puedes engañarte a ti mismo y creer que todo lo que ves aquí— en esos momentos, le mostró el campo de batalla cubierto de sangre—, es sólo un acontecimiento dentro de una novela. De una naturalista, si es que eso te ayuda. Después de todo, todas esas personas son sólo manchas de tinta, al igual que los personajes de los libros.

— ¿Manchas de tinta?

— Sí. Un día, al igual que un libro terminado, ellas simplemente desaparecerán. Son así de frágiles, por lo que no importa si te preocupas o no mucho de ellas. Terminarán desvaneciéndose antes de que te des cuenta.

Ese fue uno de los pocos consuelos que tuvo para engañar a su alma y así poder escribir, sin remordimientos ni tristeza, como una verdadera máquina de escribir.

Por supuesto, eso fue sólo principio: luego se sucedieron más y más guerras, más traiciones y tratados, en los que él ya no lloraba y no sentía compasión: todo se había vuelto tan rutinario que sus manos escribían por inercia, sólo para terminar el manuscrito— casi obligado— que debía redactar.

Y ahora, incluso en la Orden Oscura, todo seguía igual: no importaba cuanto sintiera a su corazón latir, cuanto pensara que la manchas de tintas (esas que tenían el cartel de "amigos" puesto en sus frentes) no debían morir ni, mucho menos, cuanto deseara formar parte de la historia que sólo debía observar: nada cambiaría el hecho de que él era un Bookman. Eso era lo único que lo ayudaba a reafirmarse en esa realidad y sentir que aún era mínimamente parte de ella porque, sin su identidad, ¿cómo podría continuar?

Sólo el intentar pensar en ello le costaba un poco pues, cuestionarse la identidad propia (esa que tanto le había costado adquirir), era asunto de las manchas de tinta y no de él, ¿cierto?

_Después de todo, aún seguía siendo un simple espectador, ¿cierto?_

Eso era lo que, al final, le daba miedo preguntar.

Fin Oneshot V. Identidad

By: Nana Walker

* * *

N/A: Muchísimas gracias por leer. Comentarios, críticas constructivas y sugerencias son bien recibidas.

Bye bye y cuídense miles.


End file.
